The CIS Elite
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: Zane Gadreel (OC) joined the CIS to change the Galaxy and fight to restore the Republic. Born on the planet Naboo and raised on the planet Raxus.
1. Prologue

The CIS Elite

Prologue: Character

Name: Zane Gadreel

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Appearance: Black hair and Blue eyes about 5'2 normally wears a dark blue long sleeve shirt along with long gray pant and black boots and gloves. After his Transformation he is now 5'8 and wears Neo-crusade Mandilorian type armor, but instead of the normal helmet he wears one that is similar to the bounty hunter Durge.

Personality: Zane is a brave and confident person. He is also a strong believer in the Confederate cause, and believes that the Republic is corrupted and needs to start over. He also despises the Republics clone troopers. He doesn't have a problem with clones just the republics. He sees the Republic clones as nothing more than an expendable force

Weapon: Matukai, Electrostaff, twin Relby-k23 blaster pistol, Wrist blaster and Flamethrower(Blaster on right wrist and Flamethrower on left), Curved hilt Lightsaber.

Vehicles: Porax-38 Starfighter and Flitknot Speeder Bike

Relationships:

Count Dooku: Zane has a great deal of respect and admiration for he man and cause. He hopes to one day be great a man as he is one day.

General Grievous: Respect but doesn't trust him he doesn't approve much of his methods, but he thinks that the General is good at killing jedi.

Asajj Ventress: Thinks she is a pretty good assassin and at getting the job done. He has a bit of respect for her.

Background: Zane was born on Naboo, but when he turned five his family moved to Raxus. His father was a Matukai and his mother was a normal human female. His Father taught Zane basic combat. Zane always had an interest in war and the strategies that followed them along with politics. He graduated at the top of his class and when war started to breakout he immediately signed up for the confederate military.


	2. Creation

CIS Elite

Chapter 1: Creation

Currently on the planet Serenno Count Dooku also known as the Sith Lord Darth Tyranus was currently looking over a file on certain individual for every special project. Dooku was once part of the Jedi order, but left and later created the Confederate of Independent Systems. The CIS had secretly been building a massive droid army to fight the Republic, but this was all a plot created by Dooku master Darth Sidious so that the Jedi would fight along side with the Republics clone army so that when the time came they would activate order 66 which would terminate the Jedi. However Dooku new that his master was just using him to complete his goal, and that he never shared the same ideas so he had this idea to create an Elite soldiers to carry on the Confederate once he was gone.

The file he was looking over was on the candidates who had the most potential for the CIS project. The project was to create a super soldier that would be able to combat the Republic and the Jedi. The candidate is a young human male who is about 23 years old approximately 5'2. He had black hair and blue eyes he wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt along with long gray pant and black boots and gloves the person name is Zane Gadreel.

Zane Gadreel is the youngest CIS officer to receive the rank of Admiral. Born on the planet Naboo, but was raised on the planet Raxus he exceled in his studies in private school graduate at the top of his class he later took an interest in the art of war and politics. Once the war started he signed up for the CIS military he won their first victory in acquire a key point in the outer rim. He is the type of soldier that preferred to fight on the front lines rather than sit quietly in a command ship.

Dooku communicator started beeping and a hologram of a B1 battle droid appeared. "Sir Admiral Zane Gadreel has arrived."

"Good, I will meet him in the court yard."

"Roger, Roger."

Dooku turned of the communicator and started making his way to the court yard he saw a Sheathipede-class transport shuttle land. The Shuttle soon opened up and Zane slowly walked out of it he appeared to be quiet nervous.

Dooku started to approached Zane sensing his anxiety, "It is a pleasure to meet you Zane Gadreel."

"Thank you C-Count Dooku," said Zane in a nervous tone.

"Relax son I called you her, because I have a special task for you," said Dooku in a humorous tone.

Zane started to relax a little, "What do want me to do that so important that we had to meet in person."

"Tell me what do you think of the Republic and the Confederacy and be completely honest?" asked Count Dooku smiling at Zane intellect as the two began to take a walk.

"I think the of the Republic as nothing more than a failed democracy and needs to start over. I mean sure the Confederacy may be more corrupt than the Republic, but at least with the Confederacy we can do some good by changing thing and restarting the hole Government," said Zane in a very serious tone.

Dooku smiled brightly, "Thanks to your answer I now know that you are the perfect candidate for not only a very special project, but to carry on the ideals of the Confederacy."

Zane gained both a shocked and confused all he could say was, "WHAT!"

"Tell me do you know what the true meaning of the war is?" asked Dooku.

"No, I always thought we were fighting to destroy the Republic," said Zane with a questioned look.

"You see I am what you would call a Sith Lord I assume you know what that is correct?" asked Dooku as Zane slowly nodded his head. "In the Sith their is a certain rule known as the rule of two meaning at any given time their would be only two Sith at any given time. However I am merely the apprentice my master is Darth Sidious who in actuality is the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."

Zane gained a shocked looked and urged Dooku to continue with his explanation, "I met him after I left the Jedi order he told me that we shared a common goal in fixing the Galaxy, but I never completely trusted the man and I know that some day in the future he will toss me aside. Which is why I need someone to continue on my ideas when I'm gone."

"Why would Sidious cause all this conflict?" asked Zane with a confused look."He plans to create some type grand empire or government and do away with democracy. He started the war to keep himself in office longer and to destroy the Jedi. You see Sidious brought a Jedi over to are side known as Sifo-Dyas,, and had him create an army for the Republic, but each and every clone was implanted with an inhibitor chip so that when the time came a specific order would be activated Order 66 which would command all clones to kill their Jedi Generals."

"But how can I help I'm not someone like Grievous who can kill hundreds of Jedi. All I have is an incredibly high IQ and standard combat skills?" Asked Zane with a confused look. It was true Zane was an excellent Strategist and an exceptional pilot though not as good as someone like Skywalker, and he may only had like minor combat training.

"Which is why you are here The Confederacy is working on a special project to create a super soldier, and I think you are the perfect candidate for this project," said Dooku as he placed both his hands on Zane shoulder and looked directly at him. "But I should worn you this project has been test on only certain animal this will be the first time its tested on an actual person their is no telling what type of side effects might happen or if their are any at all."

"If it will give me the strength to help the Confederacy then I'll do it," said Zane with a serious look.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this you may die from this process?" asked Dooku a second time make sure that Zane was absolutely sure.

"Yes."

"Good my droid will show you to your quarters for the night we will begin the project early in the morning," said Dooku as two Magnaguards led Zane to his quarters.

* * *

(Next Day)

Currently in a secret Laboratory on the planet Serenno Zane was being placed in a large tank wearing only a pair of black boxer shorts.

"Are you ready?" asked Dooku.

"Ready as all ever be," said Zane as a breathing tube was placed over his mouth and nose.

"Begin," said Dooku as he signaled the scientist to commence with the experiment.

The tank started to fill with a clear light blue liquid, and Zane started to float in the liquid.

"Beginning faze two," said a Scientist as he pulled a lever the tank was the filled with a green and red chemical, and the liquid then change to an Aquamarine. Another scientist pulled another lever and electricity shot throughout the tank. Soon Zane body started to go through a dramatic change he started to gain a bit more muscle, and it also appeared he gain some more height. After a few hours the machine started to shut down, and two vents started to open up in the floor. The liquid began draining from the tank and slowly opened up.

Once the tank completely opened Zane fell to his knees and slowly started to get up. While Count Dooku slowly approached him, "How do you feel?"

"Honestly pretty good," said Zane as he looked at his new physic he was know standing at 5'8 with a Mesomorph build.

After a few hours Zane received his new orders he was to report to the Separatist newest starship the Malevolence in three months.

* * *

 **Authors Note: And Cut this is a story that just came to me so please review and tell me what you think, and if you have any questions ask also I planning on having Zane put together a small team to help him fight alongside him against the Republic so if you have any subjections PM me or type it into the Review.**


	3. Announcement

**Hello my readers I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to tell you all I have an announcement to make.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and in that time I've just lost the spark too write fan fiction. You see lately I've been working on some stories of my own idea, and would much rather focus on them now.**

 **I've also been thinking that I may put a few of my original story ideas on Fanfiction. Net to get some feedback on how good they are, and one final note if anyone wishes to adopt any of my stories then go right ahead, but I've already let this one author Dylan Millwood adopt my story "Dooku's Right Hand".**


End file.
